Soul Eater Slender
by StephenPysarchyk
Summary: Atora, a 17 year old girl needs a weapon but the man she hunts down turns out to be Slender Man, a 741 year old demon shadow weapon. Slender Man is a kishin but can control himself. Lord Shinigami spares his life as long as he doesn't slip up. How will he react when he meets everyone and will Medusa enslave him or will Franken stein disect him?
1. Chapter 1

Atora silenced her breathing, and got out her knife. She looked at the stainless steel blade. The wind blew and shifted her short silver hair. In the distance she saw a weird shadow. Quickly she walked towards it, but as quick as she saw it, the quicker it disappeared.

A thought popped in her head, one that wasn't hers. Silently she heard, _Come to me girl._ The air became ice cold. What was following her? She heard another voice. It said, _Follow my voice girl. _

Atora held the knife up and continued into the sea of branches. Suddenly she tripped and lost her weapon. She looked up and a man of no color stood there. His expression was blank, but to Atora he meant harm.

The man held out his hand. Atora became confused. She grabbed the man's hand. Surprisingly he helped her up. Atora looked at him, "how did you find me?"

The man touched Atora's shoulder, using his thoughts he talked to Atora, _You have the same soul wavelength as me. Maybe you're the one._

Atora looked at the man. His face was bony along with his hands. He had no face. No eyes, mouth, nose, or ears. She spoke softly, "how can you hear me?"

The man replied through thought, _since we have the same soul you can actually hear me. I am known as SlenderMan._ Slender Man looked at the shiny knife and picked it up, _were you going to kill me?_

Atora grabbed the knife, "yes I was; you were the one everyone was afraid of. I figured if I took you down I could finally attend the DWMA."

_What is this DWMA?_

"It's a school that I've wanted to go to, but I do not have a weapon partner. I'm a meister, but I don't have a partner." Atora looked away, and put her hair behind her ears and fixed her fedora.

Slender Man felt her sorrow. _What if you had a partner?_

The answer was simple, "I would enroll to DWMA."

The man started to glow, and his shape shifted. His body formed the torture weapon, the infamous nine-tails whip

Atora's face started to glow with excitement she stuttered, "You're a weapon!"

_Not only a weapon, but… _The weapon started to glow again, he formed a double metal tipped staff, and then he formed a kilij. He formed the whip again. _I am a demon weapon._

Atora smiled and picked the whip up. She slashed it at a tree and ripped the bark of the tree, "This means I can attend DWMA. I'm a meister, and now I have a weapon Shinigami Sama will let me attend for sure."

Slender Man jumped from her hand, _but Atora Lord Shinigami will have me killed for sure. I have killed over 300 evil souls just to keep myself safe._

"What if I talked to him?"

_Maybe… He will let me slide._

Atora smiled and looked at the stars, "You know Slender Man, You're not that bad." She through the knife into the forest and looked at Slender Man, "Do you have a home? I'm tired and school doesn't start for another five hours."

Slender Man stood up and held out his hand; _Hold my hand we will be there in a second._

Atora grabbed his hand and there was a flash they appeared in a cave that had a hand carved door. He opened it and they walked in; he shut the door and lit the three candles. It was a gloomy little house with a shaggy carpet. There on a desk was a record player with three vinyls. It was all classical music.

Atora laughed, "So you like music?"

_What's so funny about that?_

"You don't look like the music type of guy."

_Do you like music?_

"Of course I do silly. Here's a good question; can you dance?"

Slender Man's cheeks turned darker, _only with someone else…_

"Go on put something on, anything." Atora took her trench coat off and showed off a small dress. She took her fedora off and through it to the ground.

To Slender Man she looked amazing. He had this feeling for this girl that was like no other feeling. Was it love? He played his favorite song it was slow paced but suitable for the moment. Atora was 5 foot8 inches, but she looked like a child to Slender Man's astounding 8 foot high body length. They held hands and slowly danced to the rhythm. Slender Man used his ability to show images to Atora. They were peaceful images.

"Hey Slender how old are you?"

_Good question, but it might weird you out._

"Come on just tell me." She chuckled

_I will become 742 years old in about four months. How old are you?_

Atora smiled, "I'm 17. No where near as old as you; don't worry I like older men."

Slender Man's hands became warmer and his cheeks became dark colored again. He was blushing. _Hey, um Atora do you know anybody besides Lord Shinigami?_

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_Well are the people there nice? Can you tell me about them?_

Atora thought about them all, "Ill tell you who I know. I don't really talk to them much, but they are considered my friends. There is my best friend Tsubaki. She is a demon shadow weapon; like you. Her meister is the assassin Black*Star. That kid thinks he's a big shot. He really makes me laugh. And my two other friends are Soul and Maka. You will probably meet them all in the morning." Atora listened to the soft sound of the cello.

The song ended and Slender Man and Atora sat down. Atora rested her head on his leg. She fell asleep and Slender Man rested his hand above her soul. He sent happy thoughts to the girl and he rested his head.

Morning came and Atora awoke suddenly she sat up and looked at the lifeless body. Slender Man had gone into some sort of mode he had no pulse and not a single heart beat. She panicked and tapped Slender's shoulder. The body jolted forward and he grabbed Atora's hand.

She shivered, "Slender its okay it's me. I thought you died on me."

_Yeah I did die. That's how I sleep. I die every night to rest._

She smiled, "okay then; that isn't weird at all." She put her fedora and trench coat on, "come on man its time for school."

Slender Man nodded, _hold my hand._

There was a flash and they were at the front entrance of DWMA. Atora laughed, "That little trick is starting to come in handy." They walked up the stairs and pushed open the door, "alright you got to come with me to see Lord Shinigami."

They walked into Shinigami Sama's office and standing there was the lord in person. Shinigami spoke, "Hey! Sup! Hello!"

Atora smiled, "hey Lord Shinigami. We have a new student."

"I see and who might this be? You have a very stable but deadly soul."

"This is Slender Man; he was the man in death forest. He actually is a very stable man. Oh, and guess what he's a demon shadow weapon."

"Sir are you aware that you have caught 368 souls. You are a kishin, and a very stable one in that matter. How is this so?"

Atora answered for him, "he said that he is not afraid to die. He has so many souls because he does it because everyone he has killed was evil."

"Atora, he can't become a death scythe he simply has to many souls. One witch's soul would make him corrupt."

Atora smiled, "that's fine."

Shinigami looked at the man, "Okay Slender Man, I will not have you killed. If you slip up one bit you cannot live. You are a kishin, understood?

Slender Man nodded.

Shinigami happily waved goodbye, "now don't be late for class and I will have my eye on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Slender Man looked down the long hallway. Atora started to lead the way. She felt his soul and noticed that he was nervous, "What's wrong Slender?"

Slender looked at her, _I'm a little worried about lord Shinigami's words. I do not want to become this kishin he speaks of. _

"Don't worry about it Slender; as long as you don't mess up you will be fine." Atora looked at the clock on the wall,"Now come on I don't want to be late. Plus I want you to meet my friend Tsubaki."

They continued to walk down the hallway. Atora stopped and went into a very lively little classroom. The room went dead silent. Slender knew that everyone was focused on him. He sensed fear and worry in the whole room.

Atora saw her friend and walked up to her quickly, "Tsubaki look, I finally became a weapon meister!"

Tsubaki smiled nervously, "Um, is that your weapon?"

Slender took three strides over to the two girls.

Atora smiled, "Slender this is Tsubaki."

Slender held out his hand.

Tsubaki looked at the long, bony, white hand.

Atora sighed, "Tsubaki go ahead and shake his hand."

Tsubaki shook his hand. Atora smiled. Tsubaki held Slender's hand for a long five minutes. Tsubaki let go and smiled brightly, "Wow Slender is really cool. He showed me who he was. It's great to finally have another shadow weapon in this school."

Atora laughed, "Yeah; he's a really cool guy." She looked around at the other students. They were all in disbelief that this man was here right now, "Hey Slender I think the other kids like you."

Tsubaki laughed, "Oh; Atora you need to go see nurse Medusa-sensei to get your physical. Make sure Slender has his too being that you're new and all."

Atora sighed, "Come on Slender. We got to go get our physicals."

The two started walking to Medusa's office. Atora sensed Slender's feelings, "Tsubaki's cool, but her meister…"

Slender interrupted; _Yeah I know he's a big shot._

"You can say something nice, but I was going to say total moron."

They walked into Medusa's office. Slender was blasted by dark energy. His tentacles came out of his back.

Medusa walked into the room, and Slender pointed a bony finger at her. There was a loud ear piercing hiss coming from Slender's back.

"Slender cut it the hell out!" Atora screamed.

_Evil demon, Stay back._ Slender was starting to transform.

Medusa looked at the man confused, "What is wrong sir?" Medusa thought to herself, what power his soul possesses.

Slender continued to freak out. He was trying to hold back the madness inside of him, _You are impure stay away!_

Atora yelled once again, "Slender what the hell has gotten into you!?"

Medusa reached out to him, "Please sir, and sit down."

Slender stumbled back. The hissing grew louder. Atora started to cry. She drove her soul wavelength into Slender's chest. His body flew back and into the wall. He looked up at Atora and noticed he had hurt her, _Atora I am sorry._

Atora cried and looked at him, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Medusa looked at Slender, and went to help him up, but Atora looked at her sternly. Medusa took a step back.

_Atora, listen there is something really wrong with her._

"No! There is something wrong with you. You have no reason to be doing this. Especially since Shinigami has a close eye on you."

Slender looked down, _I don't trust her._

"Well I do!" She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke telepathically, _What is wrong with her?_

_ I sense something far more than just a human. I really think she's a demon._

_ Do you mean witch?_

_ Yes._

Atora let go of Slender's shoulder, "Sorry about that Medusa-sensei. My partner is fine now. We came hear to get a physical, and my weapon Slender said that you look like this one lady that stole his dog. Did you steal his dog?"

Medusa became very confused, "What? I would never do such a thing."

Slender man looked at Atora, _What I didn't say that!_

Atora said in her mind, _I know Slender now play along._

Slender man stood up and scratched his head.

Medusa smiled, "So who wants to start first?"


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed by better then expected. Atora and Slender made it outside of the school where they encountered two visitors. Weapon and meister standing before the two.

It was Tsubaki and Black*Star. Black*Star gave Slender an angered look, "So kid, you've been the one stealing all the attention?"

Slender looked towards Atora, _Is this kid for real?_

"Yes he is. I told you he was a moron," Atora laughed.

Tsubaki looked at the two, "Hi Slender," she waved at Atora.

Black*Star gave Tsubaki a look, "Tsubaki chain scythe mode."

Atora looked at Black*Star, "Oh look Slender, our first challenger." Slender nodded and Atora spoke to him through her mind, _infamous nine tails whip._

Slender cocked his head to the side and laughed. He began to glow and formed into Atora's hand.

The two demon shadow weapon meisters looked at each other. Atora smiled, "I've been waiting for this. This is my first fight. Please don't hold back."

Black*Star smiled back, "Oh don't worry; this is my time to shine. Sky above, sky below, I alone stand almighty."

Atora snickered and sarcastically answered, "Right."

"Enough!" Black*Star threw his weapon forward towards Atora. She quickly flicked her wrist at the chain scythe and wrapped it around the scythe. She pulled it towards her along with Black*Star and landed a punch right in the nose.

"I said don't hold back!"

Black*Star's eyes filled with rage. He lunged at her and went to strike again but he missed Atora. He screamed angrily, "God Damnit! Tsubaki; She's fast. Mode Speed star."

Atora yelled in her mind, _Slender mode kilij!_

Slender was getting excited by the action. He loved the way his meister handled him. The two of them had a perfect soul wavelength. Slender man was now in his kilij form. Black*Star now had an advantage, but like his last form he was no match. Black*Star went to strike Atora but the heavy sword blocked it. Black*Star quickly went for another attack this time he barely brazed Atora's skin.

Atora wiped the blood off and smiled, _Slender the kilij is a large weapon. Maybe if we use the lightning speed from the metal pointed staff we can win this._

_ Very well,_ Slender formed his final weapon form, the metal tipped staff.

Atora spun the staff around like a helicopter, blades and dashed at Black*Star. Black*Star blocked the first attack but unexpectedly took a huge blow from the bottom of the staff.

Black*Star now enraged, dashed at Atora She then drove her soul wavelength into Black*Star. He flew backwards, and looked at Atora shocked. He put down Tsubaki and stood up. He coughed up blood, "Alright that was wrong! I'm going to beat the living hell out of you. I don't need my weapon."

Atora stood there waiting.

Tsubaki held Black*Star back, "Black*Star wait. This fight is over."

"No! She through a cheap shot in there. I am Black*Star! I will surpass the gods!"

Tsubaki became stunned, "Black*Star don't say that in front of Slender!"

"I don't give a crap about Slender, I can probably kick his ass too if I wanted to!"

Atora and Tsubaki became silent. Atora broke the silence, "Take back what you said about the gods."

Black*Star smirked, "Why should I?"

Tsubaki knew why, "Slender doesn't exactly like when people say that."

Black*Star laughed and looked at the staff in Atora's hand, "I will overcome the gods! I will become a god!"

Slender got out of his form and gave Black*Star a stare. His tentacles came out of his back.

Black*Star laughed at Slender man, "Man you're a dork what are you going to do?"

Slender pointed at Black*Star.

Atora didn't like what was going on, "Black*Star please stop."

Black*Star snickered, "I am a god!"

Slender man took one stride toward him, _Slender Slap!_

Black*Star was now startled, "What the hell! You fight like a girl!" He lunged at Slender man and went in for a punch, but Slender reached out his arm and grabbed Black*Star's head, and lifted him off the ground. The two souls now entered Slender's world.

Black*Star stood in the forest alone. It was foggy and dark and a light thunder came.

Black*Star smiled, "Come out Slender where are you!?" He saw a shadowy figure and smiled, "Found you!" He started walking towards it but a tree branch blocked his vision and the figure was gone, "Where the hell did you go?" He looked behind him and saw nothing and he continued to walk forward. He looked straight ahead but stopped suddenly. There was a demonic figure now crouching in front of him. It wore a black suit and tie. It had extremely long arms. The fingers were bony, and at the nails was stained blood. Black*Star looked up at the face, and he became pale. The face had long sharp teeth. So sharp that the gums were bleeding. The creature had no lips to cover the teeth. There were no eyes or nose. Black*Star stuttered, "Slender?"

The creature spoke in a high pitch hissing noise, "Yes it is I, Slender, your god. Tell me child, can you defeat me," Slender bit right through his long tongue. The teeth pierced it like a stake.

Black*Star took a step back but he was tripped by one of Slender's tentacles.

Slender took his long arm and pounded Black*Star's chest. His voice was now demonic, "This is what a true god can do!"

The demon kishin Slender bent down and ate off Black*Star's head.

They were now back in the real world. Slender through down Black*Star's body, _You can't kill a god._

Black*Star looked at Slender startled by what happened; "You are a kishin. What the hell are you doing here? I saw your true form and you cant hide it. Shinigami is going to kill you."

Atora looked at Black*Star, "Yes; he is a kishin. Tsubaki and I both know what he truly looks like. Slender man wasn't killed by lord Shinigami because he can control himself, unlike you."

Tsubaki now looked at Black*Star, "He truly is an amazing person with a good soul. I saw the good in him. I told you not to say that about the gods. The gods created this man for evil purposes, but he resisted there power. He is a god."

Black*Star looked down, ""What the hell Tsubaki. Even you trust him?"

Tsubaki started to tear up, "Yes I do."

Slender man grabbed Black*Star shoulder, _Listen, I'm sorry I had to show you like that, but this is who I really am…_

Slender held Black*Star shoulder for five minutes' and then let go.

Black*Star stood there silently.

Slender looked at Atora, _Come on let us go now._ He waved goodbye to Tsubaki. Atora grabbed his hand and a flash of light was all that was left from the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Atora and Slender were back at their makeshift home. They got inside and Slender lit the three candles. Atora looked around the gloomy room, "We really need to do something for me at least."

Slender walked over to his record and played some classical music, _Why? What's wrong with my little cave?_

"Dude, come on. I'm a girl." Atora gave him a look.

Slender began to laugh, _Go to bed. I'll improve this room tonight._

Atora sighed, "Fine then. Let's see how well you know me," She laid down on the shaggy carpet.

Slender looked at her mesmerized by her elegant body. She had beautiful curves for a 17 year old. He shook his head and flashed out of the room.

He arrived in front of a furniture store nearby. This store meant a lot to him. This was the store where he bought his desk and record player for one hundred dollars. He walked in and was greeted by an old man, "Oh hello Slender! Nice to see you. It's been three years since I last saw you. How are you?"

Slender grabbed his hand, _Hey Dexter. I need a bed._

"Ah yes, I'll show you the coffin I've been working on for you."

Slender grabbed his hand again, _No not for me, I have this friend._

Dexter smiled, "Well who is he?"

Slender blushed, _It's a girl._

Dexter couldn't keep a straight face, "Oh so you're a ladies man?"

Slender's soul felt all warm. He liked the thought of Atora, _Her name is Atora. Remember when I said I was a demon shadow weapon?_

"Ah… Yes. So is she your meister?"

_Yes. She requested furniture._

"I know what will go along with your house." Dexter smiled, "Follow me."

They walked down into a small room. Dexter held out his hand. Slender grabbed it, "This right here will make her day and nights feel much better."

It was a cherry wood bed frame with engravings on the side. Atora would definitely like it, _How much is it Dexter?_

"Five hundred dollars," Dexter looked away from his work, "But for you my friend; seventy five," He smiled at Slender and patted his back.

Slender happily paid up and shook Dexter's hand, _Thanks man you're a really good guy._ Slender put his hand on the bed frame, and flashed with it to his cave. He put it next to his record player. He looked at the empty bed and thought to himself,_ Now for linens._

He looked at Atora's body again and blushed. Atora looked so cute. He flashed out and was back in town. This was where he found a meister and weapon. The meister was holding a scythe. This might be the girl Atora was talking about. Maka and Soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka was battling what appeared to be witch. He looked closely at the soul of the witch. His soul twitched and he thought to himself, _That is not a witch I think._

Maka dodged a very powerful attack. The powerful lady stood there. She appeared to be talking to Maka's weapon. The weapon glowed and Soul stood there he walked over to lady. Maka started to cry, but then Soul formed a blade with his arm; Maka then sliced the girl in half.

A little purple cat walked over to Maka and Soul. The two didn't look too happy. Slender got up and walked over to the two. He picked up the tiny little cat. He held it up to his forehead, _Blair._

Maka and Soul looked at the man strangely. Slender held the cat with one arm, and held out his hand. Maka smiled and grabbed his hand. She didn't let go of it. After five minutes Maka let go of his hand, "Soul meet SlenderMan." She looked at the cat and then to Slender, "Soul you remember Atora right?"

Soul smiled, "Oh yeah. Now she's one good looking girl."

Maka gave Soul a dirty look, "Well this man is her weapon. He's a demon shadow weapon just like Tsubaki."

Slender held out his hand to Soul. Soul grabbed it and held onto it.

Soul looked at Blair, "If you want to have her you can have her."

Slender nodded, _do you_ _hear that Blair? I'm aloud to have you._

Blair meowed and smiled at Slender. Slender continued to show good images to her.

Maka smiled at Slender, "See you tomorrow at school," she waved goodbye to the two.

Slender looked at Blair, _Hold on, _they flashed back home. Slender saw Atora in bed reading. She looked comfortable already. She had a pink blanket over her legs. Atora looked at Slender, "Nice choice," she noticed Slender was holding something, "What's that?"

Slender put the cat on the ground. Blair transformed back into her human form, "Hey, I'm Blair who are you?"

Atora smiled, "I'm Atora. Nice to meet you."

Slender smiled at the two. He already knew they would be great friends.

Slender sat down on the ground and died.

In the morning Slender awoke to Blair and Atora laughing.

Atora looked over to Slender and smiled, "Good morning Slender. Nice to see you've awoken from the dead." Blair laughed.

Slender looked at Atora, _Were you two up all night?_

"Yeah; why?"

_No reason. _Slender got up and looked at Atora; _I met Maka and Soul last night._

"Yeah I know; Blair told me."

_We got to go to school._

"Oh yeah! Blair sorry you're going to have to wait here while we are at school."

Blair smiled, "Its ok. Do you want to go shopping later after school? Slender can come along with us."

Atora smiled, "Sure," she grabbed Slender's arm and flashed to school.

Atora and Slender were at the front of DWMA. They met up with Maka and Soul.

Atora waved, "Hey Maka, Hey Soul."

Soul smiled, "Hey Atora. You look nice."

Atora blushed, "Come on Soul stop. I said I like older men," she looked up at Slender.

Soul laughed, "Aw come on, I'm a cool guy."

Atora looked at Maka, "Where's Tsubaki?"

"She's on a mission with Black*Star."

"Man I feel bad for her. Tsubaki has so much potential, but Black*Star's an idiot. I got in a fight with him yesterday. Slender really owned him."

Soul looked at Slender, "So Slender what are your weapon forms?"

Atora looked at Slender and nodded, "Infamous nine tails whip."

Slender formed the weapon with ease. The prongs at the ends of the whip glowed in the sun.

Atora smiled at the perfection of her weapon, "Metal tip staff."

The whip glowed and formed the staff. Atora pressed a button on the staff, where

a metal spike shot out on both sides of the staff.

Atora smiled, "Now this next form is Slender's strongest form, mode kilij."

Slender formed the kilij and laughed, _Atora, we should show them soul resonance._

Atora laughed at the idea, _form the whip again._

Slender did as she asked.

"Soul resonance!" Atora and Slender said together. The whip started to glow red. Hot magma dripped off the whip's tails. The prongs formed deadly hooks. The sight of the weapon was scary to Maka and Soul. Atora and Slender's soul were perfectly matched.

Maka looked at the whip in Atora's hand confused, "Atora doesn't that hurt?"

Atora laughed, "Not at all; it's just a little warm."

Slender went back to his human form. He straightened his tie.

Atora smiled, "He's my little kishin."

Maka and Soul became startled. Maka spoke now timid, "Wait Slender is a kishin!?"

Atora was surprised by Maka's reaction, "Yes, he's got over three hundred souls in his body."

Maka looked at Slender, "Why isn't there madness?"

Atora looked at Slender, "Unlike a normal kishin he can control himself. He's completely obedient."

Soul was startled, "Amazing. DWMA has its own kishin that's on our side."

Atora laughed, "And what's cooler is he's my weapon."

Maka was still confused, "Can he become a death scythe?"

Atora scratched her head, "No he can't. One witch's soul would set of the madness. He would become corrupt, and would have to be killed by lord Shinigami."

Soul snickered, "Well that sucks." The four heard the bell and went to class.


	6. Chapter 6

The school day went on fine. Atora said goodbye to Maka and Soul. Atora and Slender decided to walk home, and talk.

Slender spoke first, _Everyone here seems to like me except Black*Star._

Atora grabbed Slender's hand and held onto it. Slender blushed from her touch. She spoke in a sweet voice, "Don't worry about Black*Star. Just get your mind off it. Blair and I have plans with you."

They arrived at their house. Slender unlocked it and they walked in. Blair; in cat form; twisted her body around Slender's legs.

Atora smiled, "Alright Blair ready to go?"

Blair transformed into her human form, "Yep."

Atora, Blair, and Slender walked through the forest. They made it into town where six men with strong souls saw the two girls.

The obvious leader of the pack smiled, "Look boys, two sweeties."

They all laughed. Slender walked forward towards the guys.

The leader stared at Slender. He pulled out a knife and looked at it, "Listen man you don't deserve these two fine ladies get out of my way before someone gets hurt."

Slender's tentacles shot out of his back. He looked back at Atora, _Atora they need to go._

Atora looked at Blair nervously, "Blair cover me if you need to." She looked at Slender, "Slender, mode infamous nine tails whip!"

Slender smirked, _Gladly._

The men looked at Atora and Slender who was now in his best form.

The leader gave Atora a dirty look, "So your going down with a struggle. Fine by me." He signaled one of his guys towards Atora.

Atora smiled sharply, "Soul resonance."

The whip caught fire until it reached its magma stage. Atora flicked her wrist at the man. The magma whip wrapped its nine tails around the man, "Whip fire pit!"

A hole formed under the man's legs. His body turned to ash and the ashes fell into the hole. Slender laughed, _Straight to hell with you._

The men became shocked. The leader became angry, "Kill her!"

All five of the men dashed at Atora now. Atora dodged an incoming thrust. She snapped her finger and flicked the whip up, "Magma rain!" the pieces of magma split to make a rain fall of flame fall from the sky. It burned everyone's skin, but Atora's. Atora took a look at Blair. She was hiding under a ledge.

The air smelt of burning flesh. Atora flicked her wrist at two men. Four tails at one man, and five at the other. The hooks latched onto their faces and all Atora had to do was flick her wrist down, but in the corner of her eye she noticed a man. She side kicked the man down to the ground. Atora flicked her wrist downward ripping apart the two men. Atora spoke through her mind to Slender, _Slender mode kilij._

The weapon was formed and the magma rain stopped. The kilij shined beautifully in the moonlight.

Atora smiled and looked at the three remaining men, "It looks like you lost a few of your gang members."

The leader's eyes filled with rage, "Listen bitch! All you had to do was die quietly, but now you've made me mad. I'm going to kill all three of you."

A man jumped towards Atora. He stood no chance. All Atora did was hold out her blade, and the guy slid right onto the it. Atora laughed, "Now there is only two of you."

The leader of the gang looked at his friend. He growled, "Kill her."

The man smiled, "With pleasure." He lunged towards Atora. Atora saw an opening and kicked in his kneecaps. He screamed with pain. Atora flipped her blade around and executed the man with the sword.

Slender got out of his form and looked at Atora, _I'm going to do to him the same thing I did to Black*Star; only this time I'm going to devour his soul without touching him with a weapon._

Atora looked him. She didn't want for this to happen, but the man deserved it. Atora knew what Slender was about to do.

Slender disappeared before Atora and the leader's eyes. Slender reappeared behind the man and grabbed his head. He lifted him off the ground. They were now in Slender's world.

A loud rumble came from the gray sky. The man looked around. He saw a dark figure and started walking towards it. The man approached the figure cautiously. He started to hear his name, "Nathan… Nathan… Nathan." A black figure now stood behind him. A tentacle reached for his leg and grabbed it from under him. The gang leader, Nathan now stared into the face of Slender. The monster growled, "So the gods tell me you have sinned greatly, Nathan."

Nathan stuttered, "How do you know who I am!"

The demonic creature reached out his bloody finger towards Nathan's face and touched his cheek, "Silly Nathan; I know everything. The gods are telling me that you wanted to kill me. How come you have stopped thinking that?"

"Please let me go. I swear I won't do anything bad."

"Is it remorse?"

Nathan began to cry, "Please let me go!"

Slender became impatient, "TELL ME! Is it remorse Nathan! Are you sorry for your sins!?"

Nathan wailed, "YES! Please don't kill me!"

Slender hissed, "Silly boy; I'm not going to kill you," Slender paused, "I'm going to eat you!"

Slender ripped his head off and devoured the man's body.

Slender held the man in his hand. Nathan's head began to glow. When it stopped glowing Slender dropped the body. Atora looked at the man. His face was gone. Slender snapped his fingers and the man's body dissolved into the ground,_ Straight to hell with you._

Atora smiled, "Good job SlenderMan. It was harsh but good job."

Slender hugged Atora, _I'm sorry if you saw that._


End file.
